Staff
Our Staff is here to make the game a fun place for all players. Meet Your Staff Owners Cherry Coke is the co-owner and resident Marvel Zombie. She does a little bit of everything: from coding, to handling the website and wiki, to Public and Player Relations for the game, as well as helping Doc with theme (mostly on the Marvel and BPRD side). She's also good at coming up with and helping to run grid-wide meta-plots. She is adept at keeping many proverbial balls in the air. She's generally the driver of CodeBit whenever its on and bashing away inside the guts of the game. Doctor Pepper is the other co-owner, and the head of Theme. Like Doctor Fate and Doctor Strange, he's the ultimate magical authority on the universe as a whole. He's overall creative coordinator for Heroes Assembled, which is just a fancy way of saying Doc makes sure everything makes sense with the world we've created here. Doc also does wiki stuff, runs plots, and generally does whatever else needs done. Head Staff Mountain Dew is our highly caffeinated builder guy. More than likely if you see BuilderWizard wandering around on the grid constructing new rooms, it's probably being puppeted by Dew. He is the resident building contractor and architect for the gaming grid. He dots the i's, crosses the t's, and makes sure that people can get to where they want to go. If it doesn't exist, then he will build it, so that they can come. He also does a little of whatever else is asked of him, but only if asked really, really nicely. Or if there are cookies at stake. Because cookies. Root Beer is our head of plots. She is your friendly neighborhood plot machine. She helps run, or approve storylines ranging from small one-time affairs to larger story arcs that may take several days, weeks, or even up to 2-3 months to see to a finish. She helps players do personal character development, will run both original storylines, along with those that have previously been run in comics while making appropriate adjustments for players on Heroes Assembled. Just don't ask her to code. Because, she can't. At all. Mello Yello is the poor sucker we've roped into helping Doc with theme, specifically Wildstorm and blending it into the DC world. If you love what's happened on Earth-24 with the heavy Kheran and Daemonite influence everywhere from Krypton to Earth itself, thank Mello (he's the one that sold Doc on Wildstorm being so awesome). If you hate it, blame him (he's the one who kept coming up with even more ways to blend the worlds). Seven Up is the wiki guy. He's the guy that makes sure pages are put up for editing during CG, makes sure /sheets are ready to work on, and cleans up all the broken links that inevitably get made in the mess of construction. He's also usually on most of the time to answer questions... if he doesn't know the answer off the top of his head, he knows the wiki well enough to find it (and if he can't, he'll stand on Doc and Cherry until they make that answer available). Regular Staff Jolt is the go-to girl for most staff and player interaction. She handles things from player relations to concept and character generation applications. She also did the log-in page (isn't it gorgeous?) and goes behind checking things for usability and to make sure they make sense. She's the one that asks the questions most people don't think about, and the primary reason logic gets made out of chaos. She's also one of the resident Batfam geeks. Classic Coke, or just plain Coke, is the head of the helpstaff. His point is to be an intermediary between staff and players. He can answer questions about game and policy, give feedback on apps and plots, help with player relations, and smooth over ruffles when they occur. He can help look over things and review them and provide feedback. He can give input on an app or a plot and help run things. He's here to answer questions, help point out the appropriate news file to read, or staffer to go to when you need help. He's here to lend a shoulder and listen when you have issues and can be a go between as necessary. Ginger Ale is a member of the helpstaff, and is here to answer questions and be generally helpful. His experience with code problems is limited, but general knowledge on theme and game topics is extensive. He is especially willing and able to help with chargen and TP revision/brainstorming. Expect helpful suggestions, a willingness to share the benefit of years of RP experience in various environments. Also? Expect bad puns. Category:Staff